Killa & Kuzco: The Emperor's New Groove
by Xipilzuma
Summary: Killa has a steady life. A good job, great boss, and loving friends. That is until she made one little mistake, next thing she knows she's stuck in the middle of the jungle with a crying emperor turned lama, and all she wants to do is go back the peaceful life she built for herself in the palace. OC
1. Tomorrow's the Big Day

Killa & Kuzco: The Emperor's New Grove

Chapter 1: Tomorrow's the Big Day

Ruru = Fruit

Killa = moon

••••••••••••••••••••••••

Killa nervously picked at her fingernails, today was the last day until the Big Day. The emperor is to choose his wife tomorrow, and today she had to make sure the theatre room now turned into showcase room was perfect. Why is it she always became so fidgety at the end of her projects, it's not like she isn't going to be able to finish it. Hell it was practically almost finished already except for a few minor tweeks and additives.

"You look like you're going to faint" Oh gods tomorrow was going to be a bad day. Killa turns to her friend. Ruru was looking at her, a sweet smile on her face, always bright, big, and beautiful.

"What are you so worried about? Come on, it's just a wife. All we have to do is just stay out clear out of her way and hope to god she's not another Kuzco."

Appalled by her friend, Killa slaps her hand over her mouth in fear, "Ruru! Dont say such things! Do you want us to be thrown out of a window?"

"Oh come on, I'm just jesting. Besides everyone is preparing the dining room and making sure the brides look their best for tomorrow."

"You never know when people could be listening, so hold your tongue."

"Oh Killa, will you ever learn to live a little and not be such a square."

"I'm not a square, I just don't want to get into any trouble."

"Oh don't give me that, you and I both know that you'll never get in trouble and if you ever did all Anri would do is just give a lecture of what it means to good servant and proper lady and bla bla—"

"Look, we have a good thing going here OK. We have beds, get fed, and bathe regularly, and for what? All we have to do is just grow flowers and arrange them according to the emperor's liking. Oh, and might I mention that we living a jungle by the way."

"So?"

"So it make the job easier, we never have to worry about sunlight or water cause its always here. Have you ever tried growing a Canna in the desert? Its practically impossible."

"Well you don't live in the desert anymore, so stop playing it safe and have fun. Look tomorrow after the whole bride thing is over Miski, and I are going to go into town to visit Nina, and we want you to come too"

Killa thought about it for a moment, it would be nice to get out of the place for awhile, since she hardly ever had time, plus she hadn't gone visit Nina since she burned her arm in the kitchens. Perhaps it isn't a bad idea.

"Alright I go, but after arranging this peacock piece for the brides."

"Ugh, this is so stupid, if he doesn't like the brides then doesn't like them, no amount of peacock feather is going to change that." Killa gave out a short laugh at her friend's antiques, Ruru always seemed to know how to put her at ease.

"Yea, well this is our job"

"Actually our job is to arrange flowers not feathers."

"Well Master Anri said that the colors of the peacock feathers would 'Bring out the beauty of the brides', so for today no flowers."

The girls continued to chatter as they worked on the finishing touches of the room. They had been working on it for a week, gathering feathers, vases, Killa even went as far as to hire the town's best artist to paint five giant feathers on the wall where the brides would stand by. It was hard work considering all Master Anri gave her to work with was "The brides will be in white so something colorful to make them stand out, like a umm what would you say . . . Oh! Like a peacock. Now off with you, I'm busy!" Granted it wasn't the most sufficient description, but she was good at improvising, it was how she landed this job all those years ago. Before the only thing she was allowed to do was cut flowers to size, until she was in charge of growing them, then arranging them, and now she's put in charge of big projects, designing rooms, banquets, and the dining room where his highness regularly eats.

Regardless she loves her job and is grateful to the gods for giving her the chance to live a good life after living in the desert for so long. She wouldn't change it for the world.

"There!" Ruru stated as she put the final feather in the vase. "We're all done! And with time to spare, this is great! You know what, we should have bath now that we have all this time waste" Ruru looked at her friend eagerly. They had already bathed that day, but Ruru found it so enjoying that she'd take several baths a day if she could.

Killa smiled at her friend "Alright, you go ahead and start the bath, I have to go tell Master Anri that we're done here."

"Alright, try not to get into too much trouble." Laughing at her friend she went to give a quick kiss goodbye and went to find Master Anri.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

Killa made her way throughout the palace, knowing that Master Anri would be running in circles making sure everything was in check for tomorrow's events. She felt bad for the man, as far as she knew it he was the managing Kuzco life since as long as she could remember. Anri made sure his clothes were perfect, his food was delicious, his palace was transparently clean, his entertainment impeccable, and for today he's making sure Kuzco finds the most beautiful bride. And she thought her job was stressful at times, Anri must never be able to find peace, at least she is able to do somethings for him.

Making her way down the hall she spots the familiar red and blue soldiers. Considering that hundreds of these guys and they all look exactly the same, it was hard to know them by a first name basis. So as a result she calls them gentlemen, sir, Mr., just anything that is somewhat respectful considering she's been here six years without learning them.

"Excuse me Gentlemen!" Even though she didn't know who they were, they knew who she was, in fact almost everyone knew who she was.

"Mis. Killa, what can we do for you?" The group of soldiers turned to address her.

"Any of you would have happened to have seen Master Anri anyway?" The soldiers stopped to look at each other silently thinking for a moment, till one stated that he saw Anri in dining room a few moments ago.

"Thank you gentlemen" She stated with a smile about to leave when one of the soldiers stopped her hesitantly.

"Mis. Killa, I know this is pretty sudden but I was wondering if maybe, well if you're free anytime soon that we could go out to the town for some lunch, maybe, of course only if you want to . . ."

The soldier seemed tensed and no doubt nervous, with his shoulders hunched up and his eyes looking down and his hands twiddling some imaginary string. Oh gods did she hate it when this happened, it's not that she got asked out a lot but it does happen more then she would like. Its not like she hates the man in front of her, in fact coupling with a soldier is a relatively good thing considering they had a good enough salary to support her and future children. The only problem is, well she doesn't want to quit her job to get married, she doesn't want to live in the town anytime soon, and having children? Well she wasn't much of the motherly type. But she's getting ahead of herself, it's not like the man was asking for her hand in marriage or anything, just lunch. Lunch she didn't want to have with him. She should of left him with a simple 'I'm sorry I can't,' while he was still babbling, but she didn't and stayed until he finished his little speech a nervous chuckle and apology for talking so much.

"Oh, ummm maybe, if I'm not too busy or so." She knew what she was doing wasn't the right thing. The right thing was to tell him she wasn't interested, but she couldn't bring herself to say it, so instead she'll just pretend that she's too busy to fix this little mistake she made for herself. Man was she an idiot. The soldiers face lit up with a smile, instantly his shoulders dropped and his hands went towards his sides making his position much more relaxed.

"Wow, ok, thank you Mis. Killa." He stated. She looked at him and noticed that he didn't really look much like the others. But then again she never really stopped to pay any close attention to any of them, of course the soldiers weren't all clones but even when she was asked out by other soldiers she never really spared a second glance there way before she beelined out the door. Sure he was tall like the rest and was painted in red and blue like the rest, but he wasn't as muscular and he had more gentler features. He was kind of handsome the more she looked at him. She wondered for a moment why she didn't do the same to him as she did to all the anther suiters, perhaps it was the fact that he wasn't as overly confident and bold like the others she encountered. No he was soft, kind and something in her gut told her to keep her to feet planted on the ground to hear what he had to say. Maybe she would take him up on this date . . . Maybe.

"Of course . . umm I'm sorry what was your name?" She questioned him.

"Its Hawka" peaceful, she liked that. They said their goodbyes and off she went to the dining room in search of Master Anri.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

Killa walked into the dining room, to see the table being set by numerous people. Up, down, around they went, twisting their bodies around each other to make sure nothing spilled or was dropped. Among them all was Master Anri, the short pudgy man was running about, shouting orders and different servants and so.

"Master Anri!" She shouted half way across the room, as she tried to make her way across, dodging bodies left and right.

"Ah! Killa, please tell me any good news before I die of a heart attack!"

"Well you'd be pleased to know that the room I've been working on is finally complete."

"Wonderful, wonderful my dear, I expect no less from you. Now go on and take a break, you deserve it."

"But wouldn't you like to go see the room?"

"No worries my dear, I trust that you've a good job as always but I will look at it later tonight if it makes you at ease. Also, I need you for tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow? But that's when the Emperor is choosing his bride!"

"And that's precisely why I want you there with me. I need you help me make everything perfect."

"Master Anri, I would do anything thing for you, really, but I don't understand how I could be of any help. I'm just a florist, what could I—" She was interrupted by a loud crash. Uh Oh, looks like someone dropped a plate. She looked over to see a young servant girl on the floor and a broken plate with grapes and cheese slices scattered in front of her. She looked to have tears in her eyes, the poor thing. She turned back to Master Anri, whose face was fixed in a tight scowl. Killa gently placed her hand on his shoulder for comfort and silently pleaded with the man to go easy on the girl. She remembers the day when she was new, and all the mistakes she made that landed her on Master Anri bad side. The man let out a hefty sigh and shook his head. Looking up at her, he states softly, "We'll talk more in the morning, now go I'm busy."

Killa nodded and didn't push the subject anymore now that his mood soured, asking about tomorrow would only aggravate him and cause him to be harsh with her and the poor newbie. So she did what any other servant would do, she listened to the Master no questions asked and made for the doors but not before hearing Anri shouting of course.

"You new girl! Get up a clean yourself and get back to work!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••

I hope you guys liked the first chapter. This is my first story ~sort of~ and I like to consider the first chapter, and maybe even the second chapter as like a pilot episode for a TV show. Meaning I'm just going to put this idea out there and see what type of response I'll get. So that being said if you like to see more you can let me know by clicking follow/fav button on the top, reviewing, or just messaging me about it too. If you didn't like it feel free to let me know too, I like to embrace all any of the flaws I have a hopefully learn from them.

I would also like to point out that I am doing this story out of fun and really not taking it that serious, so if you see any typos or grammatical errors, just know that it's because I hate editing and I'm really bad at it.

I also don't own any of the characters in this movies and all the credit goes to the wonderful writers, producers, and directors at disney of course.

Thanks for reading and until next time - Q


	2. Ready the Brides

Killa & Kuzco: The Emperor's New Groove

Chapter 2: Ready the Brides

••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Hurry up and get in!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming"

"What took you so long anyway?"

"Oh I was going to tell you!"

"Tell me what?"

"I had a bit of a run in with a soldier." Killa stated as she took off her robe and hoped into the bath with her friend.

"Run in?"

"Yea I sort of, perhaps, may have agreed to go on a date with one of the soldiers . . . maybe. " At this, Ruru's eyes went wide. "What?!"

"Well he asked me out for lunch and I said maybe if I had time, and-and-oh I don't know what I was thinking OK. It just came out of no where and for some reason I decided to listen to him and actually-well actually _see_ him you know? I know I should have said no and not get his hopes up, but I just . . didn't." Killa felt she was rambling, feeling that no amount of words were going help her now. She turned to see Ruru smiling devilishly at her.

"This is perfect for you! Although I never really thought you'd go after the bigger man."

"Well, he's different, sort of. He's not as big as the others and he seems sweet. I guess I don't really know much about him, I actually just learned his name today, Hawka."

"Wow, I can't believe you actually might do this. You have to introduce me, I need to see him for myself." Ruru stated as she sunk deeper into the water.

"I said maybe! Maybe! Probably not know that I'm thinking about."

Ruru gave a hearty laugh at Killa's obvious embarrassment. "Relax Killa, no need to be so tense, we are taking bath of course. Ahh, this feels amazing. I can practically feel my muscles unwinding." Killa had to agree with her friend, it does feel good to just relax for a bit. She rolls her head around to stretch neck and dunks her head under the water. Killa always enjoyed the water, growing up she never really had the luxury of having enough water she'd be able to dunk her whole body in and she had been a small child at the time. It was always so dry and dirty where she lived, it was one of the reasons she left. Left it all behind, taking only the clothes on her back, some edible cactus, and a canteen of water. 'But that was all in the past now,' she thought as she lifted her head from the water, only to see Ruru smirking at her.

"What?" She asked as she used her hands to ring out the excess water in her hair.

"I hope this boy is good looking and you're not settling for less."

"You know it's not all about looks right?"

"Yea, yea it's about personality. Sure, but that doesn't mean that there are not good looking people with nice personalities too. Come on, imagine what your babies would look like if the father was some tall, sexy jungle man. They'd be beautiful."

"Gods, who said I was having kids anytime soon . . . or ever."

"Oh don't give me that, you have to have kids! Your so pretty, it'd be a waste not too. Just imagine the children you'd make, they'd be hardworking and talented" Ruru stated with a smile as she placed her hands on her shoulder.

"I wouldn't say that, I'm nothing like that." Killa never really saw herself as pretty or anything special, she wasn't like the people from here, she was an outsider and came from different roots.

"Well you should cause you're the prettiest and most talented person I know. Look." She stated as she turned Killa to look into the water. Killa saw Ruru's and her reflection. She had the dark skin and eyes, perhaps a few shades darker from her years in the desert. But that wasn't what was so different, what was so different was the tattoos that adorned her face, they weren't anything extreme as she remembered her days as a young child seeing people with much more ink on there faces then her, but there was still the fact that she was the only one that had them. They were subtle in a way, an intricate design that ran down the center on her forehead and on the center on her bottom lip and chin. That was what usually got people's attention, as well as her hair that fell in thick waves rather than it being bone straight and lips that were thicker than normal. The more she looked at herself the more she realized just how different she was. She raised her hand to touch her cheek and sighed. "I look weird."

"You look different, and people like different."

"Except for the people that don't."

"Yea, but those people are boring." At this both the girls laughed. Killa always thought Ruru was much prettier than she was, with her clear skin that was smooth to the touch and hair was as soft as silk that traveled down her back. She had a pretty hooded eyes that were as dark as chocolate, a nose that fell in one swift swoop, and lips rosier than any other women Killa had ever seen. All the boys liked Ruru, she was always being courted by someone that tried to win her favor.

"Yea, who wants to live a boring life anyway!" The girls giggled at their antics, filling the bathroom with the sounds of their laughter.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

Killa woke up early like always. It seems like whenever the sun would rise so would she, no matter how early it is. 'Todays the big day', she thought to herself. Even though this was a big deal to everyone else she doubted the Emperor would take it as serious as everyone else, or at least think of it in any importance. From what she's been told and from what little she got to experience herself, the emperor cared about only one thing. Himself. When she first learned this, she'd be lying if she said she was completely shocked. A person raised from birth with everything they could every want or need right at their fingertips, be a narcissist? OK maybe she was being a bit harsh and judgement, there was also the fact that they never really met officially. So she can't really say what he his, and thus she always gave him the benefit of the doubt.

She just hoped that today would go without any errors, or at least any errors on her part. Hopping off her bed she went towards the bathing room to freshen up, being in the Emperor's presence wasn't something to take lightly. Most people tried to stay out of his was, and those that couldn't grew a more than thicker skin much like Master Anri. The Emperor was unpredictable, so to speak and if he didn't like you, your time in the palace was pretty much over. So Killa made it a habit of hers to stay clear out of his way. She just didn't know if he would like her or find her annoying or useless or toss her out a window. Plus it didn't help that she looked different and grabbed people's attention. Hell she was surprised she was able to avoid him for so long. Most of the times they have ever been in the same room together she always stayed behind others or bowing to avoid any unnecessary eye contact.

So knowing she would be right beside Master Anri today while facing the emperor head on was a bit overwhelming. She couldn't say no to Master Anri considering all of thing he'd done for her and the fact that he trusted her to be this close to the emperor and be at his right side in such an important day, spoke volumes. He chose her to assist him. She smiled at the thought, it gave her a sense of joy knowing she was that important to someone.

Once entering the bathing room she took a seat on the stoll in front of the mirror and proceed to comb her hair. Killa didn't usually spend a lot of time fixing herself to look pretty, some time, but not much considering her job had her getting dirty. So spending her morning putting makeup powders and perfumes seemed pointless, the only real makeup she up on was black kohl around her eyes. It was an old tradition from her past home and was a reminder to who she was. Even though this made her stand out even more and added to the oddity she was, she couldn't bring it in herself to give it up. With that in mind she decided to gather her hair in a loosely fitted bun at the base of neck and reached for the kohl mixture.

Once she finished she grabbed the only fragrance she owned and dabbed some on her neck and such. Master Anri would have her head if she didn't doll up for the occasion. The idea of of having to doll up for the emperor left a nasty taste in her mouth, but she didn't make the rules and gave herself one final glance before deeming her face good enough. 'No reason to go all out, it's not like I'm the one getting married' she thought to herself. Walking out of the bathing room, she headed towards her wardrobe and picked out a loose fitting, long sleeve blouse that had a blueish flowery pattern and a long shirt tied with a sash to match. Most of her clothes were blue since all the servants that worked in the palace wore light blue and she decided to not challenge that today. Slipping on her sandals, she gave a look to her friend sleeping soundly on the other side of the room. Signing, she decided not to wake the Ruru up since this was her day off and really had no reason to wake up early. Plus if she didn't wake her up, the Emperor's theme music would do the trick later. Grabbing a piece of paper and pen she wrote that she would busy working with Master Anri and that they would talk later and with that she headed for the door.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Killa! There you are! Up and early as always I see." Exclaimed Master Anri as he rushed to her side. Even though he was an older man he had energy that rivaled that any of the well trained soldier.

"Good Morning Master Anri." She answered politely, and turned to face him. Deciding to speaking in a softer tone knowing that this peaceful morning would disappear as soon as the Emperor would wake up and commence the day with his theme song.

"Come now my dear." He stated as he lead her through the palace towards the room where the brides were kept. "I want you to help me prepare the brides." At this she gave him a confused glance. She knew far well that he didn't really need her specifically for this type of task and as she stated before she didn't really have much experience with makeup.

"Look my dear, the reason I needed you was because the Emperor is a very picky person and the moment these girls arrived yesterday afternoon, they were a nervous wreck I tell you. All of them as stiff as board and not a smile on their pretty faces." He stated with mixture of annoyance and anxiety, stopping in his tracks to face her. "Listen, you may not know this yourself but you have this _way_ with people."

"A way with people?"

"Yes! A calming aura so to speak, nurturing I might even add." Killa gave him a skeptical look, not really buying what he was saying. "I believe your presences will definitely help destress the brides and thus letting their true beauty shine for the emperor."

"I don't about that . . but I'll try."

"Thats what I want to here! Come on they're in here." He said as he lead her into a large bedroom filled with several women in white gowns. They were all chatting with each other nervously and there was a sense of tension in the air. As both Anri and Killa made their way in, they all stopped their conversation to look at them.

"Morning Ladies! This is Killa and she's here to keep you all company as I prepare the Emperor" And with that he left her with them.

There was a silence that followed. An awkward, long silence that filled the room as all the women's eyes were locked on her. Once Master Anri footsteps were long gone they all but pounced on her.

"Have you met the Emperor?"

"What his he like?"

"His he mean?"

"His he cute?"

"Is he Fat?"

"Woah! Woah! One at a time!" She exclaimed. Her hands up ready to fend them off physically if needed. They all looked at her with an intense curiosity. 'Well at least it isn't because of my face.'

"Well, do you know anything about the Emperor?" Killa felt a twinge of pity for the girls. There was a chance that one of them was getting married and yet they had no clue of what the actually soon to be husband was like.

She struggled to answer for a moment "Um well he isn't fat, he's actually very thin and pretty tall too. He's young with hair up to his shoulders, and well I haven't really met him to know what he's like as a person, but I'm sure he's not mean per say."

"Really?!" One of them exclaimed.

"Um yea, maybe. Well actually he's not the nicest guy in town." Killa started to explain but as soon as she saw the panic in their faces, she quickly added, "But you girls look to me like you can handle a little bit of mean." They looked at her a bit confused at the strangely delivered compliment.

"What I mean is that most of you girls are gonna be rejected right? So instead of thinking of how bad it will be, just remind yourselves that you're all beautiful women and will probably marry a man that fall head or heels for you in the long run." At this all the girls looked at Killa like she had grown a second head. Thinking that she might have gone far out of line she blushed and nervously tried to not make any eye contact until one of the girls giggled and then followed by the rest.

They dragged her towards one of the bed and sat her down. They seemed to be more comfortable around her, their bodies more relaxed as they surrounded her on the bed some sitting beside her, behind her, on the floor by her feet. The room was filled with their laughter and Killa didn't know why they all suddenly changed moods so fast.

"You are a very sweet girl Killa." One girl by her feet stated.

"Yes, thank you for your kind words" Another behind her stated as she touched her hair. It was like Killa was apart of their little group and at the thought she gave a short giggle.

"Yea, maybe this whole marriage thing won't be so bad." Another stated while the rest agreed. With this new peaceful energy floating around the room, Killa let herself relax a bit and decided to smile along with the brides. That is until she heard the faint sound of music in her ears. That only meant one thing.

"Do you hear that?" The bride to her left stated as she stood up, looking towards to the door.

"Yea is that music?" Another added. Killa went towards the door and peaked out, there was the music group walking by, playing their instruments and servants rushing into position. She looked towards the brides that followed behind her and stated.

"The Emperors awake, lets get you to your places girls."

••••••••••••••••••••••••

OK so thats chapter two! Hope you like it, yea I know theres not a lot of movie plot going on yet but thats for chapter three where Kuzco will finally make an appearance. Sorry to drag this part of story out so long but I do have my reasons like character development and bringing little bit of flavor to the original story we all love. Plus I wanted to do something a little different from what other stories I've read on the site for this movie, which you guy's will hopefully notice when chapter 3 is up. Plus sorry if the whole bride scene seemed a forced or contrived, I don't mean it to be that way but this is an OC fic so I guess its unavoidable in some respects. And like I said before if there's any errors in this chapter it's most likely because I don't spend a lot of time in the editing department. What can I say not a bad writer, just a piss poor editor.

Anyway with that all said I wanna give a thanks to everyone that viewed, favored/followed, and messaged me. Its really nice to hear some feedback. Also a special thanks to Morning-Star57 for the first, and hopefully not last, review. You're very sweet and you should all check her work, if your a cartoon fan like me, you might find something you like.

And again I don't own anything, aside for my OC's, and all credit goes to the creative mind that is Disney.

Thanks for reading and until next time - Q


	3. The Birthday Present

Killa & Kuzco: The Emperor's New Groove

Chapter 3: The Birthday Present

••••••••••••••••••••••••

Killa was standing near the door of the stage room where she spent most of her time these past weeks designing and decorating with Ruru. Satisfied with how the room looked she now realizes why Master Anri wanted this particular design. Paired up with the brides in their white dresses all lined up on stage, she now could see first hand that they did look lovely. Their beautiful brown skin looked flawless with their soft white linen clothes, and dark flowing hair. They were giggling and fixing each others hair and clothes. Killa found it charming that they were all close friends rather than being against each other, it showed her that they had a greater understanding of their situation and found strength in allies rather than succumbing to petty jealousy. She'd be happy with whoever the Emperor choose, they were all exceptional in her eyes.

With this in mind she was able to face Master Anri with a bit more ease as he entered the room. Wearing his regular blue hat and robes he gave the room a quick scan over, once he deemed everything in order he looked at the brides and smiled.

"Killa I knew you'd be able to do it!" he stated as he gathered her hands in his.

Facing him, she gave him a small smile, "It wasn't much, really."

"Nonsense! What would do without you."

"Die of an heart attack."

"That is for sure my dear."

BOOM!

Without any warning the doors slammed open almost knocking Killa of socks as she slapped her hands on her mouth to muffle the scream she let out. Taking a moment to get her heartbeat in check, Master Anri let cry of surprise himself.

"Bah! your highness it is time for you to choose your bride." It was particularly strange to see Master Anri shake and studder the way he did, but she suppose if anyone was to make him uncomfortable it would be the Emperor.

"Alrighty. Trot out the ladies." He stated with an exaggerated amount of swagger. Wasting no time he walked up to the brides, which by now standing still facing ahead.

"Let take a look-see, Hate your hair. Not likely. Yikes. Yikes. Yikes, and let me guess you have a great personality." Turning straight to Master Anri he states bluntly, and right in front of the brides, "Is this the best you could do?"

Oh Gods. This was unbelievable. Horrible even. Dare Killa might even say _dispicable_. Killa has met her fair share of blunt, unapologetic people, but this was something she really couldn't forget. Standing there with a face full of shock and horror, Killa had no idea what to do. Her first instinct was the go up to the brides and comfort them but that would seem rather inappropriate. Her second instinct told her to get those girl out of there seeing as they weren't taking the rejecting well but who the hell would with such foul thing said to them. She went with plan B as she went straight to the bride's while Master Anri babbled for the correct answer to the Emperors rhetorical question. Little did she know that this action caused the Emperor to look her way and probably for the first time ever in his life, take actual notice of her.

"Come now girls let take you back to your room." Killa stated in a soft, tender voice and she slowly started to lead them on their way.

"Wait." At this all of the girls turned to see the Emperor no longer paying any attention to Master Anri but rather looking right towards Killa. Poor Killa having noticed, fixed her gaze towards her hands placed in front of her not having the courage to face the Emperor.

"You, I need you to… fetch me some water." Not giving any effort to hide that fact that he was pretty much lying, Killa was at a loss of what to do. Rejecting him was not a viable option and since she had no excuse not to get him water, she was left with a most unfortunate reality. But just as she was going to agree, Master Anri gave a futile attempt to save her.

"Of course your majesty, I'll send a servant to fetch you one!"

"No need, I have one right here. I'll be in my throne room waiting." He stated as he slowly walked out of the room but not before sending her a glance and a— wait. Did he just wink? No, no he just blinked, with one eye, that's all. ' _I must be seeing things_ ' she thought to herself. Once the door finally shut, she raised her hands to massage her temples. The bride's where huddled together either crying, angry, or tense; Master Anri was mumbling to himself on how to fix the whole situation; and Killa head felt like it would explode from the amount of tension and chaos left in room.

' _Dear Gods… '_

••••••••••••••••••••••••

Killa's thoughts were running wild. Walking down the corridor she thought of what particular event that led her to her current situation. Today wasn't suppose to turn out this way, at least not in her book and rarely do things ever come out not the way she planned. Perhaps it was because of the Emperor, life was always unpredictable when it came to him, but even then she had tried her best to figure him out. She still has her old scribed foot notes of what the dos and don't are when it came to Emperor, shoved in a wardrobe somewhere. She even took notes on trivial things like his favorite colors and flowers and such. It helps keep her organized and her thoughts in check and not to mention that they also came in handy later in her life in terms of her job. It also served her as a nice blanket to keep her invisible. The Emperor wasn't one to appreciate anything, but he sure as hell knew when something was out of place. She remembers a day one of the cooks forgot a bone in the fish he was to eat for dinner, a rookie mistake really, but that doesn't mean the Emperor didn't whine and pout and threw the poor chef out the window. So the more Killa got right, the better.

The closer she got to the throne room the more her hands shook, looking down she noticed the water rippling in effect to her shaking. Taking a moment to breath and relax herself, she continued her way down the corridor until she was standing in front of the door. With one final moment to herself she let out a sigh and was about to open the door until she heard faint noises on the other side of the door. Confused, she hesitated and leaned in a little only to realize that the noises were infact people talking. Now she was at a loss of what to do, should she just go in and possibly interrupt or wait until they stopped talking, but that might take awhile if it's someone important. Ok, now she was letting her nerves get the better of her. Deciding that she didn't want to prolong this experience, she pushed open the doors, slowly and quietly, but she got in none the less.

"Killa!"

"SHHH! Kronk? What are you doing here?" She stated in hushed whispers. Kronk realizing she didn't want to be noticed yet followed her lead.

"Oh well Yzma was taking care of a few peasant problems. Hey you still remember we have that cooking lesson today right?"

 _Ohhh Gods_. ". . . . Of course I remember."

"Great! I was looking forward to it all week, you know ever since you burned those bonbons into a crisp I knew . . . " As if this day couldn't get any worse. How could she forget that she agreed to . . to . . cooking lessons? Really? ' _When the hell did I ever try cooking bonbons?'_ She smiled hesitantly at Kronk as he rambled about her cooking skills, or really her lack of them. She honestly felt bad about it, she's known Kronk for almost as long as she's known Ruru and even considers him a close friend. He was attractive, tall, well-built, handsome face, great cook, but trustly naive, and a tad daft. She didn't mind though, she found his company enjoyable, although whatever thoughts that where in his mind was a complete mystery to her.

"Oh you have to try the schnitzel with noodles I made the oth— wait, what are you doing here?" He asked in a hushed whisper.

"I'm here to— "

"Water girl! You're here goody. Oh and by the way Yzma, you're fired."

"Fired! W-w-what do you mean fired?"

"Um how else can I say it? You're being let go, your department is being downsized, you're part of an outplacement, we're going in a different direction, were not picking up your option. Take your pick I got more." _Yikes_.

"But I- you- uh- uhh! But- but, your highness, I have been nothing if not loyal to the empire for- for- for many many years."

"Hey everybody hits their stride. You just hit yours fifty years ago." Raising his eyebrows to the older women he stated. "So… who's in my chair?" If looks can kill the Emperor's head would on spike. Killa didn't really care for Yzma but if she had to choose who was running the place it would Kuzco, him being the lesser evil of the two.

"Oh, Oh! I know! Yzma. Yzma's on your chair, right?" Like she said before a bit daft.

"Very good, Kronk. Here get the snack." Reaching in his pocket the Emperor pull out what looked to be a cookie and tossed it into the air.

"Got it!" exclaimed Kronk trying catch the cookie in his mouth almost succeeding, but not before he decided to dive from the top of the stairs to get it.

"Kronk! Oh my gosh! Are you ok? Did you hit your head?" Killa scurred over to the poor man. Placing the cup a safe distance away from any possible accidents, her hands went to hover over Kronk's body slumped over the ground.

"I'm ok! I'm Fine." He stated loudly, mostly so that Yzma and Zuzco would hear, not that they would care for the poor man but she wasn't gonna tell him that.

"Kronk you big goof! You scared the wits out me, you could have been seriously hurt." Once her worry dissipated, it was quickly replaced by anger. Pickin up his head he looked at her and stated "Sorry Killa" much like a child to scolding mother. Killa, shaking her head in annoyance stood up, grabbed the cup of water and watched as Kronk left with a snarling Yzma out the door.

"Ahhhh!" Turning her back to the throne she saw the Emperor snuggling into his chair somehow managing to make the normally harmless act smug and complacent. Signing to herself taking the cup of water in both hands she made her way up the stairs until she stood in front of the Emperor. Not once taking her eyes from her shoes, but she worked up the courage to actually look at him. He was staring at her and had a small smirk on his face, it was unnerving but she didn't look away.

"Your water… Your highness." Giving herself a small pat on the back for keeping her voice steady. Reaching over he took the water from her hand without a thank you, by the way.

"So tell me, you're not from around these parks. . . are ya?" Resting his chin on his palm, he looked at her with half lidded eyes and a smirk on his lips. His confidence was a bit unnerving, it was almost as if he expected her to be swooning, she figured that a lot of women must swooned over him.

"Is it that obvious?" Tilting her head a bit to the right, she wondered what exactly he wanted from her.

"Oh yea, you're different. I like it." Killa let out a long breath wondering why the room was so _hot_.

"Thank you your highness." She directed her eyes away from his and flushed a little at his blunt remark.

"So where'd you come from anyway?" Glancing back at him she noticed that when he asked this, he didn't seem particularly interested and was inspecting his nail instead.

"Far up north, a desert—"

"You know you're a sight for sore eyes, how about becoming my new maid?"

"... Well I'm actually the Flores—" Confused and a bit desperate she started to explain why she couldn't possible be his maid, but didn't get very far as Kuzco steam rolled over her.

"Good! I expect you here every morning… you could bring me my water"

"But I'm th—"

"Oh and you could give me a massage, I been feeling a bit stiff lately"

"Will you just lis—"

"Oh and you should ditch the blue, doesn't do you justice. Try something like… red"

"No! Damn it!"

The silence was deafening. Both looking shocked, Killa for uttering such words and Kuzco having never been yelled at by a servant before. Raising her hand to cover her mouth, she cursed herself, but she couldn't help it. The past few weeks having been particularly stressful, and now having to deal with the Emperor's new found attraction for her was pushing her over edge, and now her position was being threatened. She couldn't stand the idea of being just a regular maid and not only that but one constantly having to deal with the Emperor. She's been with those servants before, they were always on edge. Always looking behind there shoulders and panicking over the smallest mistakes they made.

She didn't want to live that way, she didn't want to be apart from her friends, she didn't want to leave her flowers behind. The thought sent her mind in a frenzy. But it didn't matter anymore, she just yelled at the Emperor, and not only that she cursed at him too. Looking at him now the shock was fading and it was slowly being replaced by anger. Her own shock had faded and was replaced by a sickening fear that traveled through her spine and chest. She immediately went to bow and to started sputtering apologies when the door opened with a bang.

Letting out a small shriek, Killa almost jumped out of surprise.

"Uh… excuse me your highness, the village leader is here to see you."

"Oh great, send him in." His anger disappeared in an instant and a smile graced his face at the prospect of the village leader. Its as if he had the attention span of a fruit fly. Even so she prayed to the gods for the distraction. Edging away from his direct eyesight she started to shuffle towards the open door, but didn't get very far as the Emperor stood from his seat and from the eyes of others casually rested his hand on her forearm. But in reality he had a rather firm grip on her hand that suggested she wasn't getting off the hook that easily.

"Ok, show him in." Standing next to him Killa let out a small sigh. Peaking through the door came in an older man. He was larger and wore a green poncho, he seemed unsure of himself as he walked into the throne room.

"Uh, afternoon your highness, Miss. I'm here because I received a summons—"

"Hey there he is! My main village man." The Emperor took a few steps forward, dragging Killa along with him. The village man seemed to take notice the uncomfortable look on the poor girls face but didn't mention it.

"Um, Pacha. Anyway I got this summons—" He started lifting a piece of paper that was way too far for her to read anyway.

"Pacha, that's right you are just that man I wanted to see." The Emperor stated, faking forgetfulness when really he never bothered with the man's name at all.

"I am?"

"Word on the street is you can fix my problem" Killa, having no choice, followed Kuzco down the stairs but not by the stair like any normal person. No, the Emperor, pushing her towards a rope hanging from the ceiling all the way down to the floor, insisted she go first. More like shoving her down, Killa clumsy slide down the rope and moved out of the way just in time, not to be squished by Kuzco, yet even before she could find her footing again the Emperor rested his arm around her shoulders, leaning most of his weight on her, and dragged her around like a rag doll to stand before Pacha.

"You can fix my problem can you?" He asked the confused village man as he lead him into another room

"Sure I'll do what I can."

"Good, good. That's just what I want to hear. "

"Are you aware of just how important you village is the empire?" The room they walked into was as a bit smaller then the throne room, but that was by no way saying it was small in general. Everything about the palace was enormous, this room included and it was in this room that stood in the center was a single platform shrouded in curtains.

"Well I know we grow the crops that you use here at the palace. We also heard the llamas that you—" The village man's words slowly drifted away as the Emperor pulled the curtains up to revive a miniature version of a village. Leaning close to the small house that rested at the top of the tallest hill, the village man looked at Kuzco confused.

"My village?" Kuzco, letting go of Killa, walk up to Pacha giving him a smirk.

"Oh yea. You got a pretty sweet little setup there on top of that hill don't you?" Poking the village man in the ribs and letting out a chuckle, then settled to lean on Pacha all together. Something wasn't right here. A suspicion settled in Killa's stomach and she sensed something wicked was coming.

"Yea. My family has lived on that hilltop for the last six generations."

"Uh-huh." Kuzco clearly unimpressed, asked, "So tell me. Where do you find you get the most sun?"

"Oh, I'd say just on the other side of those trees." And with that the village man gave the Emperor a light push to the other side of the model, Kuzco having a disgruntled look on his face having been touched by this man. "When the sun hits that ridge just right, these hills sing." Killa gave the man a small genuine smile, clearly his home meant a lot to the man, as his hands gave animation to his words. Which only gave her heart more sorrow because knowing the Emperor, this wasn't going to end well for him.

"Well that settles it." Kuzco them walked towards Killa, resuming his spot next to her. She gave him a confused look, a look that asked ' _what are you up to?'_ The look he gave her was one of his smirks that said ' _you'll see.'_ She was suspicious about the ways this was going before, but now she dreaded it.

"Really?"

"Yep. Problem solved. Thanks for coming"

"That's it? That's all you wanted me for?"

"I just needed an insider's opinion before I ok'd this spot for my pool."

"Uh… your pool?" Leaning again towards his replica home on top of the hill, he gently lifted his finger to touch the model—

BAM! Seemingly out of nowhere the Emperor slammed a model of a much larger house crushing the smaller house underneath. The village man, jumping back clearly started, looked shocked for a moment.

"Boo- Yah! Welcome to Kuzcotopia, my ultimate summer getaway. Complete with a water slide." The Emperor stated, pulling out a miniature water slide from his pocket and hooking it onto the large model home with a small _click_.

"What?"

"Isn't it great? It's my birthday gift to me. I'm so happy." Hugging the model village Killa regarded her arm again only to recoil from him in disgust. Gods was this man pathetic, and… unsavory. She felt bad for village man, truly she did. Walking over to him she put her small hand on his broad shoulder for comfort, it seems the man was at a loss for words.

"Uh… oh…. uhh… I-I don't understand how this could happen."

"Well, let me clear it up for you. At my birthday celebration tomorrow, I'll give the word and your town will be destroyed, to make way for this… " Pressing a button, the model summer house through confetti and played carnival tunes, to which the Emperor happily sung along too. This man was truly heartless. Not only did he break the hearts of several young girls, fired a women of her position, forcing her to be his maid, but now he was going to destroy an entire village for a pool house? This is mad, she had to do _something_.

"So if I were you, I'd pick up some change-of-address forms on the way home."

"But, um, where would we live?"

"Hmmm… Don't know. Don't care. Hows that? Let's go water girl." Kuzco turned to walk away, expecting Killa to come along. Glancing at the village man, she could see his face turning into a snarl and was about to say something when Killa put her hand on his chest to stop him. Turning his eyes on her, still angry and upset, she raised her hand and placed a finger over her lips to signal for his silence. Of course he didn't understand why, but he obeyed anyway. It also didn't help that a few guards had entered the room.

"Wait… " She didn't really know what could be said to stop the Emperor, hell she'd even wager that nothing would stop him. Once he set his mind on something he wanted, he got it. But that didn't mean she couldn't convince him to stall for a bit.

The Emperor stopped and turned, looking none too pleased. Walking right up to Killa he said, "When I give the word, _his..._ " Pointing towards the village man while looking straight at Killa, he leaned in a bit "little town thingy will be… bye-bye." And with a wave of his hand, two guards came and grabbed the Pacha by the shoulders and started to drag him away, with him studdering and pleading.

Killa knew that she couldn't let this end this way, the discussion was ending and she needed to make her point as fast as she could. Squaring her shoulders she looked a Kuzco and this time without any doubt or nervousness seeping into her voice she stated "I know, and is your right too. You're the Emperor, you can have anything you want." The Emperor's angry expression melted into one of victory, as if he wanted her to understand that from the beginning.

"But, take it from me a project this big would take at least few months even with your best builders working the fastest they can." Perhaps she couldn't stop him altogether, but at least she can prolong it. The Emperor looked at her with suspicious eyes, and again with a wave of his hands the guards stop dragging the village man towards the door but rather held him still. Everyone was listening.

"What are your getting at?"

"If you start production tomorrow, it'll take all of summer to built and by the time it'll be finished it'll be too cold to use."

"And this is a problem because... "

"It's a problem because your fancy new pool house won't be so new by next summer time, it'll probably be home to jungle critters and moldy walls."

A look of concentration passed his face, he was thinking, considering her words. Killa had to stop herself from smiling. She was getting to him.

"So what are you proposing then?" He finally asked, looking at her with his his eyebrows furrowed.

"Start production a later season, it'll give the villagers enough time to leave and find a new place to live, and who knows you might not even wants a pool house anymore. I hear the beach houses by the cost are a gorgeous."

"Huh… You know water girl, that's not a bad idea. Who knew you could be so smart." It took all Killa had not to claw at his hand as he patted her head as if she were some dog playing tricks for his owner.

"Well it's settled then, we'll start production this coming fall then..." The Emperor then spun towards Pacha, "Looks like you've got yourself some more time… bye-bye" And with that the village man was kicked out the door.

"Well this works out rather nicely then, doesn't it?" Kuzco then swaggered over to Killa, and rested his elbow over her left shoulder. ' _What else could this man want?_ ' Killa thought to herself.

"But there is one more thing… " Leaning close to her face, giving her yet another smirk. "Now I don't have a birthday gift to me anymore." With a mock frowning face, Kuzco waited for her to respond.

"... What do you want?"

"You."

* * *

2-ish months has passed, I know I've been bad. School and life, what are we gonna do? But on the bright side this is a bit longer than the other chapters, I was gonna cut it right before the Pacha scene but I thought _What the Hell?_

Warm hugs to Himeno Kazehito and Snazzywatermelon for their reviews. It touches the heart I tell you.

So Kuzco is finally here, hope I did the character justice. I watched a lot of David Spade interviews to get a sense of the tone and other technical stuff, but I do have to say that this chapter was a big pain in the ass. I love to hear what your guys think though. Love it? Hate it? Let me know and leave a review, click that lovely heart on the top right hand conner of the screen, or message me. I really would love some feed back on this particular chapter.

Also if you see any mistakes just know that I a piss poor editor. I do plan on going over the whole story again once its over for editing purposes so just bare with me, theres only so many times I can read this chapter in one sitting. ~The absolute worst I tell you~

Again I don't own anything, credit goes to those poor hard working artist that really struggled with this movie. No really, it was suppose to be a completely different movie called The Kingdom of the Sun... but what can you do? It was a doom production without the well doom part.

Have a spooky Halloween, and as always Thanks for reading and until next time - Q


	4. Author note -Ya I know-

What the hell happened to me? It's been a long a year, so where the hell have I been? In good old Mexico!

Yea I know, I'm sorry that I haven't updated and basically dropped off the face of the earth but I was actually in Mexico for the majority of 2016, and a bit of 2015. It was a mixture of school, work, and family that brought me there and I don't ever travel with my laptop so this story had to be put in a hold while I did my thing. I know it sounds crazy living with out internet for so many months but thats kinda what I did. But I'm back so I will continue, _sin prisa pero sin pausa_ right?

Anyhow, I know how annoying it can be to think this is a new chapter but realize that its not, so this is my last time ever doing this. I'm going to use this fake out as an opportunity to let everyone know that future author notes will be posted on my profile, you know to avoid doing the inconvenience, but I needed to get everyones attention first. That way if I happen to face road blocks again, I'll write a little note on my profile and everyone can check that, whenever they feel it necessary too.

I'm back in the USA, _mi segundo casa_ , so I will be continuing this story at it's regular pace! Thanks for reading and until next time! - Q


End file.
